


[Podfic of] Shape-Changer

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Double Agent Vader, Gen, Original Mythology, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Small Acts of Resistance, Storytelling, Tatooine Slave Culture, Tricksters, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [00:20:45]Fialleril's Summary:His Master liked to say that Vader was born in fire on Mustafar. But Ekkreth was born in the desert.





	[Podfic of] Shape-Changer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shape-Changer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678835) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  _So I didn’t think I would ever write the beginning of Vader’s double agent career, but someone on tumblr sent me an ask about what Anakin’s initial motivation for turning double agent was, and to my surprise, fic happened._
> 
> _I pondered a lot of different ways all of this could have started, but ultimately, Anakin rebuilds himself in the image of the survival narratives of Tatooine slavery. So it seemed fitting that everything should begin with a story._
> 
> _Ekkreth is the genderfluid trickster of Tatooine folklore, so I've used they/them pronouns. Depur means "master" in the secret language of the slaves._
> 
> _(Also ftr I’m going with the idea that Palpatine actually drained Padmé’s life force to keep Anakin alive, since imo that makes the most sense of how Palpatine knows that she’s dead at all.)_
> 
> _Set about three years after ROTS._  
> 

**Length** 00:20:45

 **Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%201%20Shape-Changer.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series,](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip) Right-click to DL!
> 
> Cover Notes -- The foreground shadow is actually from a TPM Anakin|Vader promo image, the background is from Star Wars Battlefront II which was a blessing of a source for me when I was making these coverarts. I love the color gradient of the green-blue to sand.


End file.
